Kingdom Universe
by Criinok
Summary: Story of when Sora is transported to the wrong universe of other pop culture icons such as Mario, Star Wars, Cowboy Bebop,Megaman, Samus, and much more.
1. Prelude

Prelude

There are several worlds, galaxies, and universes. They all have their stories. They all have characters, personalities, and secrets. The world lives in it's own peace, not bothered by the unknown massive space above. Where all those universes intertwine.

There are hearts (not the nasty beating thing), inside of people. It is born within them before they themselves are. Along the course of life, it strengthens, weakens, withers, and grows. There is always a bit of darkness in light. And light in darkness. It is always possible to bring something back. Physically or mentally. Even if it isn't a desirable change to others. Some people use their hearts for evil, the villains. They become dark, and twisted. They create pain and agony to others that do not agree with them. And there are those that strive to strengthen and grow their heart, the heroes. They use all their power and will to destroy the villains, and bring back what is deserved. We all have to the power to do this, and it is up to us what we choose. Not others.

Or sometimes, evil triumphs. If it does, it is planned along the natural course of the world. If it is brought down, it is brought down. Down into a black abyss of hatred, pain, and injustice.

And, there are times when the hearts of people, the Darkness, opens up doors to the worlds, galaxies, and universes. It allows things to pass between them, walk freely, and settle into the culture of the world. It is then; Darkness creeps into each world, and causes havoc. The universe becomes corrupted, confused with the new and mixed inhabitants, cultures. It completely falls off balance, and goes into the Darkness. It becomes the Darkness. At this dreadful moment, a hero is needed. A hero with a good heart and will. He has to travel into the very bleak corners of the world's center and bring it back, before it is lost forever. Lost to the potent monsters of the heart. There is always a way.

Chapter 1: Several worlds, one sky

A boy was stretched along a sandy beach. Another boy to his right, and a girl to his left. As the clouds in the sky shifted, they grew darker. His head turned to the girl, then to the boy. "Secure the raft." He said sternly. He got up, brushed off the sand, and headed to a house, while the others walked the opposite.

As he entered the poorly built house, he paused and lifted up the pendant on the necklace around his neck. It resembled a crown, with three curving points. The boy kissed it and ambled to a bed a couple feet away from the door in the tiny room. He slid a bag from underneath it and opened up the draw-cord, then gently inserted a wooden toy sword. He pulled it shut and trotted over to the other two.

Right before he could open his smiling face and greet them, a thunderbolt struck the sky. It had suddenly grown extremely dark and purple. After he looked up to the sky, he looked back to see his two friends missing. But in the distance, on one of the tiny islands a bit away from the beach, he saw the boy, standing there. He cried out, jumped onto the bridge leading outwards and dashed across. As he approached, a swirling vortex of dark matter came crashing down on the friend. Yet somehow, he stood calmly in the rushing pillar, and outstretched his hand.

"Come, this may be our way off this island!" He cried. The boy looked at the other with question. "C'mon! We've always dreamed of getting off! This may be our chance!" He continued, straining his hand forward. He went on, "Are you afraid of the darkness…Sora?"

Sora frowned and said nothing. His friend sank into the darkness, now covered in it.

"Riku…" he whispered, taking a few steps back.

Riku cocked his head right. "Sora…" he replied.

Soon he was gone, and the dark portal disappeared. In front of Sora there was a flash of light. A giant key had appeared. It was about as a big as a sword. He walked over, and placed his hand around the hilt at the end of it. As he brought it up, a voice sounded from nowhere.

It said "_Sora, do not be afraid of the trials ahead of you. Very soon you will be whisked away to a long journey. Be prepared. Do not be afraid of the darkness. Remember, there are several worlds, but one sky_." It went silent. There was yet another flash of light, and then a door stood before him, not held up by any hinges or walls, it just stood there.

As Sora took a step forward, the strange key in hand, he looked back and saw the girl a long ways away on the beach. "Kairi!!!" Sora screamed, but she was suddenly gone. Sadly, he went the rest of the way, and opened the door, and entered the blinding light.

Chapter 2: Problems

Right when he stepped through that door he was rushing at a thousand miles an hour through a seemingly bottomless pit. Light was surrounding him, and he had to close his eyes so he wouldn't be blinded. Next thing he knew, Sora was in a white room. It wasn't a big room, maybe as big as a few closets. And in front of him was another door.

"Whoopee…more high speed hallways…" he grumbled. As he reached for the knob an old man with long white hair and a short beard pooped up out of nowhere. On his faded blue robes there was a piece of paper, saying- 'HELLO.MY NAME IS:' and under it, in messy handwriting, 'Melzer: The Keeper of All Peace In the Really Big Universe'.

Melzer saw the boy squinting at the messy nametag, and explained, "Oh, that thing. It says my name is Melzer, and I am the person who makes sure everything is fine and dandy. And as you can see, I've been doing this job for a very long time. But, I guess I have really messed up this one…" he said, leaning closer to Sora's bewildered and confused face, "You are Sora…right? The thing you hold in your hand is the Keyblade. Only it has the power to vanquish all Darkness in the universe. And there's a lot of it. This Darkness has incarnated in the hearts of people open and afraid of this Darkness into the form of 'Heartless'. You'll see those later."

Finally, Sora spoke up, "So…why was I chosen? Chosen for this…Keysword? Keyblade? Whatever. And what happened to Kairi and Riku? I couldn't live without Kairi. She's…she's…"

Melzer broke in, "Amazing? Wonderful? Beautiful? Love everything about her?"

Sora looked down to the ground both sheepishly and sadly. Melzer's face saddened as well. "Look, kid, I'm not sure what happened to your friends. It just comes with the package of being a Keyblade Master. I'm sure you'll meet them later in your journeys."

Sora remained silent for a while, creating an awkward silence. Finally, he said, "So…what about you messing up on your job?"

"Ah! Yes! Thank you for reminding me. You see, right now, you are supposed to be in a place called Traverse Town, and meet a pair named Donald and Goofy, then travel with them defeating Darkness…" he rolled his eyes then, "…but ol' Melzer messed up. Instead of being in the 'Disney' universe, you're in a different universe. With completely different worlds. I wonder what Donald and Goofy are doing right now…."

A crowd of Heartless circled the pair. "Uh, gawrsh, Donald! What do we do now?" Goofy exclaimed. Donald, in reply, quacked in anger. The thousands of Heartless came nearer, making a large pool of black. "If only the Keyblade Master were here…he'd save us all!"

The Heartless started to close in on them…

"But let's not think about that, shall we?" Melzer burst. Sora nodded his head. "Oooh, Tony will surely have my head for this one…"

"Tony?" asked Sora.

"Yes, Tony Danza. The ruler and creator of the galaxy." Melzer replied. "He even has his own talk show!"

"Don't you mean God is the ruler and creator of the universe…" Sora stated.

"Nah…he's just called in whenever Tony's sick. But He sure is great! My, that week Tony had pneumonia, He created a whole planet!" the old man exclaimed. Sora nodded his head in astonishment. "Well! That's all I need to tell you. I've told you what happened; now the rest is up to you. To go out to different worlds and defeat the Darkness. But…no meddling!" and, seeing Sora's confusion, explained, "Meddling is when you fuss with a world's original state. All you have to do is get in, solve the problem that is making the world turn over, and get out That's all. Good luck!" And the ancient man poofed away

Sora remained still. "Wow…" he whispered, "…Tony Danza. Who woulda though?" he pondered, and opened the door.


	2. Mario's World

Chapter 3:Italian Dilemma

After that, Sora was rushed to a new place. He was in a small patch of grass, about fifty feet long, and after was a very long brick road, leading to a huge, ominous castle. Small brown mushrooms with angry eyes and sharp teeth were trotting around the area.

He saw a short, fat man in overalls, a red hat with an 'M' on the front, and a big mustache dashing towards him, with a strange black thing with big, yellow eyes chasing after him.

"That must be a Heartless…" Sora whispered. As the fat man and Shadow (as Sora later named it) neared him, Sora readied his Keyblade. It was then he noticed he had never practiced with it. It was heavier then he thought. The fat man ran past him, but the Shadow skidded to a stop when it saw then Keyblade. It crouched up and pounced at him. He tried to parry the creature's attack, but wasn't ready for the force of the blow and was knocked flat. He quickly shoved himself back up, heaving the heavy weapon into a ready position. He swung and missed, the Keyblade almost pulling him along. He struck again, and hit, and the Heartless combusted into dust. Sora wiped the sweat from his brow and glared at the Keyblade. It was more complicated then he thought.

He turned around to the fat man. He was sporting a huge smile. "Howdja do that? Those-a things have been-a appearin' every-where!" he exclaimed.

Sora grinned at the mans dialect. "I'm Sora. A Keyblade Master. I travel the universe vanquishing Darkness…at least I _think_ that's my purpose." The man looked confused. Sora explained, "Sorry, I'm kind of new at this. But, I think I can help you. What's your problem, who are you," and added with a smirk, ", where the heck am I?"

"About a week ago, all-a these scary monsters appeared. And-a a day later, the Koopa King, Bowser, kidnapped Princess Peach, the princess of the land! I think-a Bowser is-a the source of all-a these monsters. Could-a you help me travel along the Mushroom Kingdom (where you are), to his castle and-a defeat him? "

Sora pretended to be annoyed and as if he were too busy for nonsense, and as the short, lively man began to frown, The Master shouted- "All right! Let's do it!"

"And my name?" the man said. "Its-a me! Mario!"

And it was then, the odd pair, a tall, lanky, fourteen year old boy, and a short, fat man set off, Mario wielding a wooden, almost sledgehammer size hammer and a…plunger. They struck down Heartless after Heartless, and those brown mushrooms, which Mario named Goombas. Sora gradually got used to the Keyblade. After he got used to the basics, he took the time to create his own tricks and combos with it.

Then Sora noticed the lame hip-hoppy music, and the strange sound effects made when Mario hit something or jumped. He pondered this in his mind, and as if by magic, he heard the old voice of Melzer say, "Good job, Sora! You are becoming a true Keyblade Master, becoming one with the Keyblade! And as for the cheesy music and sound effects, that means you are becoming a better Master and melding with the world, environment, _culture_ of where you are. Ah…that's a good thing. Even though there's cheesy music." And before Sora could say a thing the voice faded away. Sora shook his head and said, "This is so weird…"

At long last, the pair reached the huge castle belonging to Bowser. They stopped there. "Be-a careful, Sora! As we get closer to the source, Heartless are more numerous!" Mario warned The Master.

Sora nodded and coolly walked in. First thing he saw as he stepped onto the stone floor were the frequent lava pits. Right when he was about to jump over one, a huge fireball came crashing up from a pit, and fell back in. He stood there in shock. "Whew…"

Leaping across lava pits, running up winding corridors, and slashing countless Shadows finally wore Sora down. But before him stood a big red door with large metal bolts lining the sides for a more menacing look. He panted for a few seconds, and with Mario pushed open the door.

Inside there was a very large lava pit with a stone bridge stretching across. At the end was an abnormally big turtle with spikes all over his shell. But before Mario whispered, "Bowser…" Sora knew who it was. A blonde girl in a pink dress stood cowering at the back, behind Bowser. Sora twirled the Keyblade in his hands and got into the usual ready stance. Bowser crouched and pointed his spiky hands at them.

"Bowser!" Sora called, "I am the one known as The Keyblade Master! Give up now and I won't have to fight you!

Bowser just laughed and, with a growl, said "Ha! Do you think being able to do tricks with a key will enable you to beat me? Do you think you can beat someone who can control all of these black things?" he pointed to the ceiling where dozens of moving, big yellow eyes were bobbing all over. "And someone who can make bridges fall…and fire fly?"

He then stomped his foot on the ground and the stone below Sora and Mario fell into the lava. They both nimbly jumped forward, closer to Bowser. There was no way out now. Bowser started to throw fireballs at them out of thin air. Sora jumped put of the way and blocked one, but another whizzed past and singed Mario's arm. Sora looked back to make sure the Italian plumber was okay, and struck at Bowser. The Keyblade simply bounced off his shell.

Sora staggered back and readied the weapon for another attack. Bowser flung his fist at Sora, and The Master parried. Sora brought up the Keyblade and fell it on Bowser's head, stunning him. He noticed a lever at the end of the bridge. He and Mario ran over and struck it. The bridge slid into the walls, so it was o longer there, and the unconscious Bowser fell into the bubbling fiery, bubbling lava.

Mario began to jump up and down excitedly. "Good job-a, Sora! We-a…" Sora gave him a stern look, "I mean…you did it!" The Italian exclaimed. Sora grinned as well and laughed. But they hadn't looked down at where the Koopa King had fallen.

The Master's head jolted up. "I…I didn't hear him fall in." he whispered. Sora, Mario, and Peach crept over and peered in. Bowser's body hovered over the stuff, and a black heart was floating above him. The body disappeared, but the black heart remained. There was a flash of black light and it was gone. The lave had disappeared and in it's place was a big tunnel heading down. They could faintly see the end of it. Sora looked cautiously to the others, then he jumped in, Keyblade both hands.

When Sora landed he was in a huge tan colored brick room. There was nothing. "Ah man…" he grumbled.

Next thing he knew, a giant ghost was in front of him, laughing maniacally. It was black, with huge yellow eyes, like a Heartless. And it also had the symbol on its chest area. _It was huge!_

It's ghostly hand flung forward and sent several waves of blue matter at The Master Sora dodge rolled away and dashed towards the Heartless. He jumped up and flung with all his might at it. He went straight through it and thumped painfully to the ground. He got up, that annoying, booming laughing filling his head.

"Now what…" Sora whispered through clenched teeth.

More waves of energy were sent at him He vaulted away, shockwaves catching his legs and tripped. The downed Sora slowly looked up at the menacing ghost, about to make the ending move.

As thoughts of Tony Danza and what heaven was like filled his mind, he saw Mario heroically jump down and throw an old fashioned camera to The Master.

'Take a shot at the Boo-a Sora! It-a stuns him and-a makes him solid!" he cried.

The Master caught it and snapped a shot. It blinded the ghost, or Boo as Mario called it, and his faint black color grew darker. Sora jumped up and swung at it. "This…" _whack!_ "Is for trying to kill me! This…" _wham! _"Is for tripping me and making me look like an idiot! And this…" he then upper swung as hard as he could through the Boo's face, "Is for that annoying laughter!!!" The Boo's eyes went even bigger and it disappeared.

More flashes of light ('Like always…' Sora thought) and they were with Peach in front of the now tumbling castle. "You 'deed' it, Sora! You-a defeated all-a the Heartless! They're-a all gone! And-a Bowser, too!" Mario congratulated

Peach shook her head sadly, "But, most likely, he'll be back."

Sora nodded, "Well, if it comes to that, I'll be back. You know that. Just have faith, and I'll be there. But I only beat that Boo this time because you gave me that camera. Otherwise, I'd be dead. Say…where did you get it, anyways?"

Mario looked down to the ground, "Grocery store."

The group said their goodbyes, and Sora walked through a white door that had appeared on top of the tumbled castle.


End file.
